unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Noob
The Noob (referred as THE Noob or Newbag) is the reincarnation of Ninjaratron and Condiment King after being killed by the "What?" The Noob had their personalities fused and somehow was turned into a salt-lord. Mainly because a mysterious man called Saltman took his soul into the bodies and fused them, making The Noob that we know. However, after a while Saltman's soul was destroyed by them as a new personality was formed. All that The Noob kept was the saltiness. He also helped make the prototype for Ninjaratron 2, but that really isn't that important. Saltman Saltman was the SALTIEST man alive, getting angry after anyone did anything. He did this multiple times until he took it too far one day. He was met by Cyber-Dee to be interviewed for being the cause of 123 billion deaths. At first, he didn't realize what was going on. But as time went on, Saltman realized what he did. Someone beat him in a tournament in the grand finals in another galaxy. The game he beat him in was the new shame, Super Duper Whooper Road Fighter Fury Turbo Ultra XXrd Rev 8 Gaiden Spawn EPIC Deluxe EX EX EX x10 Deluxe Edition. After he got beat, he decided to fly out of the galaxy and proceeded to delete the galaxy via Salt Eruption. So after the questioning was over, Saltman was killed and sent into a blank land that sculpts itself around it. It becomes the 667th ring of the Underworld, being Newbie City. With that, all the salty people that died fell into this layer for punishment to being salty. Saltman's Powers He has many powers, only being accessible when he gets mad or salty. The one he uses the most (and accidentally) is the Salt Eruption. If he loses one game, it can destroy his house. If he loses a tournament in the grand finals, it can range from star-busting to galaxy-busting. Others are just different versions of Salt Eruption for different uses. Ninjaratron Ninjaratron is the creation of Woodman and one of his only successful creations, besides using Evil Mani-Mani's powers. He was based off of Springtron and typical SUPER powered ninjas, so he stole the blueprints of a robot from Dr. Wily and used a Springtron prototype in order to make the robot. In the original timeline, Ninjaratron shot himself due to realizing nothing mattered. However, in the Pureman timeline, he lives due to living with Hard Man after his creator abandoned him. He later joins the Jevil Force and becomes a notable member. However, when they went up against "What?" Ninjaratron and Condiment King were killed due to his final explosion, which was a killing curse. However, due to their salt during a certain event, they are sent to Newbie City to find Saltman. Due to their physical bodies being carried with them into Newbie City, Saltman uses his salt magic to fuse the bodies and place his soul into the fused body. And this is where Ninjara's story ends. Ninjaratron's Powers Ninjaratron has Springtron's powers, so he can ESP Discharge to stun anything around him. But, he has a new power due to those Wily blueprints. Two new powers, actually. Copy Ninjaratron can stun the opponent to take their powers, which finishes a mini ESP Discharge into the opponent's body which could kill the opponent. However the ability has a limit where it relies on a meter to use it. If the meter is depleted, you have to refill via recharging. But since Ninjaratron can actually just recharge on his own, the meter issue isn't really a problem. P.E.E.P.I.D P.E.E.P.I.D stands for Penetration Exempted Electricity Powered Immunity Defense. This gives him immunity to anything physical for a short time, which comes in handy for some cases. But Ninjaratron doesn't use it that much, becoming more neglected which is bad because it becomes more easy to find a way to destroy the system. Condiment King Condiment King is a failed clone of Fused Zamasu that Cooler made in case Zamasu dies, which he did. Condiment King served no purpose to the team, and didn't really do much besides help Cooler destroy a enemy spaceship. When he gets killed by "What?" no one notices and his hygiene becomes the body's hygiene. Condiment King's powers He just uses condiments and that's it. The Noob The Noob is a (technical) fusion between Condiment King, Ninjaratron, and Saltman. The original personality was Saltman's, but later on became Ninjaratron's personality with the salt of Saltman. The Noob has the body of Condiment King but has a hood that makes him become what you saw in the image. After they got fused, The Noob was sent up back into the sky where they finally landed in the Jevil Force country. At first, the team didn't like them. But after the personality switch, they became to like him. Since then, he's been a dedicated member of the Jevil Force, contributing to it the most besides Hard Man and El Hermano. The Noob's Powers The Noob has the powers of above, and a new one. He has new shadow clones due to the salt levels within being too much for him, so he has to make shadow clones. But he has another power, which is when he ESP Discharges too much. ESP Stressed When the ESP Discharge is used too much, he enters a state where he gets powered up at first, but then having all the power in him being shot out of his mouth and makes him super weak. This can be detrimental, so he tries to not ESP Discharge too much. Category:Members of the Jevil Force Category:Members of the Satanist Empire Category:Salty Guys Category:Overpowered Guys Category:Truly Annoying Guys Category:Fused Guys